Loki and The Huntsman
by Kamryn-Marie-Pack
Summary: Instead of Snow White in the tower, it's Loki. An AU where I just put Loki in Snow White's place. Warnings: teensy bits of Non-Con but only attempted, boy x boy. Huntsman Eric x Loki.


**Prologue.**

The Huntsman growled as the blue figure danced away from him, just beyond his reach. And he thought fighting trolls was hard. This little blue boy would be his end, he thought.

"Giving up?" The boy giggled, peeking out from behind the base of a white birch tree. His red eyes sparkled mischievously in the sunlight glinting through the cover of leaves overhead.

"Never!" Huntsman snarled, lunging for the slender boy. But, in a flash of green smoke, the boy disappeared.

"I'd have thought you'd realize by now that you can never catch me…For I am not really here…." The boy giggled from behind the Huntsman. The larger male whirled around and spotted the boy crouching on a boulder, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Well then, where are you really?" Huntsman growled, not really expecting an answer. The boy vanished again, but appeared on a tree lean, near the Huntsman's shoulder. The Huntsman froze as the blue boy leaned in close to his ear.

"The dark Queen's castle. Save me…" He whispered, and then was gone again. This time he didn't reappear, but the Huntsman was used to that by now. Their cat-and-mouse chase was more like a game than a hunt. Huntsman knew that if he really ever caught the blue boy…He would not be able to kill him.

**Chapter 1. **

As Loki felt his spiritual projection flow through the barred window and back into his body, he slowly sat up and glared at the Queen's brother, who often watched him sleep. It seemed odd, to Loki. The blonde oaf, forever to be manipulated by the Queen, winced and took leave, finally leaving Loki to his sleep.

He was glad for he and the Huntsman's games, but the magic was becoming too much hard. He needed to rest, refill his magical supply. His magic was nothing like the Queen's. She drew magic from death and aging, sustaining her for as long as she needed. Or wanted. Loki drew magic from the earth and nature around him. More like he was granted it. The magic seemed to flow into him, fill him up, and keep him alive in his dark cell. And it was The Huntsman's games that gave him the hope to see the world outside his cell again. He had hope.

**Chapter 2**

"Bring me the king's son." Ravenna whispered, staring at her youthful face in the mirror. Her brother ran to the boy's cell without hesitation….

Loki stared as the raven with a white belly landed on his sill. He walked towards it slowly, as it flitted about on the stone wall. Loki leaned a bit out the window, his hand outstretched to the bird, when he spotted the loose nail. He reached for it and pulled as hard as he could, to little avail. The nail lurched from the wall suddenly and Loki gripped it as if it were the very essence of life itself in his palm. He looked up sharply as he heard someone coming down the stoned hallway. Loki threw himself quickly onto his bed, hiding the nail under his pillow. He laid his head down and feigned slumber. Finn peered at him through the bars for a moment before seeming to make up his mind about something. He opened Loki's cell door and stepped in slowly, not closing the door behind him. As his footsteps neared, Loki sat up and glared at him. Finn paused and looked almost timid.

"Did I wake you?" He asked, voice shaking slightly. Loki shook his head slowly.

"Are you always awake when I watch you?" Finn asked, coming closer to sit on the edge of Loki's thin bed.

"Yes…You've never come in before…" Loki answered, slowly reached under his pillow for the nail. Finn reached for Loki's thin chest and rested his hand there.

"The Queen requests you." He whispered, staring at his hand as if in wonder. Loki gulped.

"She scares me." He blurted to Finn. The blonde fool looked back up at the beauty before him, laid out in what seemed like a woman's clothing. Loki had always hated having to wear the long tunics the queen gave him. Well, he supposed they wouldn't be so long on anyone else, he was so bloody short and thin. He was glad for the tight leather pants he was given to wear under the breezy tunic, and the leather boots.

"And what about me, Prince? You will never be locked up in here again… Don't fret, my beautiful." And Finn leaned in to kiss the Prince. Loki didn't hesitate to slice the nail as hard and fast across Finn's face as his feeble arms would allow. Finn roared and rolled off the bed. Loki launched himself up and over Finn, racing for the door. As he exited the room into the cramped hallway, he whirled around to slam the barred door shut behind himself and fumbled with the keys to lock it.

What did he do now? He looked around the hallway frantically and decided to the follow the ravens that were flying slowly down the hall. Loki ran behind the birds, trying not to hear the roars of Finn as he demanded someone let him out of the cell.

* * *

**Yea so I know I gave it chapters but I feel like it works so bluh. And I friggin LOVVVVVE this pairing so yea…. And please review cuz they are lovvvve :D**


End file.
